Ancestors
Ancestors are a concept in Troll society. They are historical figures who lived centuries before the set of twelve trolls who are followed in BoxedInn. Each ancestor is said to be a close genetic match to a particular troll, and young trolls believe that they are supposed to find clues about their ancestors. The ancestors are also intended to serve as role models for adolescent trolls. Each of the twelve trolls in BoxedInn shares the same symbol and blood color as his or her respective ancestor. The ancestors of the main twelve trolls were Ectobiologically created by one of the trolls. If the Troll ectobiological process follows that of the humans', then it is probable that the ancestors were first cloned and then from the mixing of the ancestors' genes, the current generation of Trolls would have been produced. Conversely, the revealed ancestors look like grown up versions of the current trolls, which suggests that there might have been no mixing process involved at all. This is more in line with the social concept of Troll ancestors who are said to have the closest genetic match with their descendant. Luneia Pulvisin thumb|180px|Phoebus' ancestor Luneia Pulvisin Phoebus' ancestor went by the name of Luneia Pulvisin, a low blood who attracted the eye of a rather lonely and influential highblood. Taking on the role as his mistress, and finding herself enamored with her new lover, Luneia settled into a rather happy life of security and love, knowing all too well what her life would be like otherwise. Sadly, it was not to remain, as late one night while together with her lover, her highblood's own forces decapitated him before her eyes and attempted to kill her in turn. Despite her sanctuary being her life for so long, she was not one to go down easily. With her lover dead and her life shattered, Luneia sought to keep the memories of her love's life as concrete as possible, writing it down in a book lest she forget. Searching out those who slaughtered her love and the cause of it, she sought out the one known as the Consulete, hearing that he could see across the past, present, and future. Confident that merely searching for him would allow her to find him, should his powers be as rumored, and rightly so, she struck a bargain with the larger troll, offering him the comforts of a more secure solitude as well as a respite from his loneliness in exchange for the information she seeked. It was during this time that she was given the idea to do for other trolls what she did for her lover, writing down their lives to allow others to read on them for a price. As her business grew, and the visits she and the Consulete, whom she'd quickly identify as Drax, continued onwards, they grew increasingly worried about their individual problems causing the other to come to harm because of the highbloods. Eventually, they became Moirails, and Drax confided in her things which he believed he could confide in no one else. She returned the favor, and shortly after, they rose into the flushed quadrant. Drax Farseer thumb|right|150px|Felizo's ancestor Drax Farseer Felizo's ancestor went by the name of Drax Farseer, though his first name often was replaced by his title, Consulente. He, as his descendent does, prefer to keep unaffiliated within conflict, and claims his title due to the advisory he gives both sides of any conflict so as to remain neutral. He was a master with the Holy Rings and, despite being blind, could predict enemy movements well enough to hit his targets. Remaining neutral until the last possible moment that his double dealing was noticed, he escaped both the low and highblood's wrath by hiding himself away in the mountains and avoiding most contact with other Trolls, unless they sought him out for peaceable reasons. He predicted several odd happenings which have in turn become reality, including his decendant's destiny. He, in his little cave, was contacted by Luneia Pulvisin. They soon began a bargain. He would provide her with information on the past, present, and future, and she would provide him with a brief respite from his loneliness. As they continued to visit each other, they increasingly worried about their individual problems causing the other to come to harm because of the highbloods. Eventually, they became Moirails, and Felizo confided in her things which he believed he could confide in no one else. She returned the favor, and shortly after, they rose into the flushed quadrant. His Dark Emperor Dividium thumb|200px|His Dark Emperor, Malaak's ancestor Malaak's ancestor, the emperor of alternia and all its armies. Known to all as "His Dark Emperor" he is the tyrannical leader of alternian society, having culled the previous empress with his own bare hands nobody stood in his way, his intimidating stature making him the second largest troll in the BoxedInn ancestors. His lust for power drove him far more than his instincts to kill, apart from those "worthy" to fight him he would send his Assassin to deal with anyone who stood opposed to him. For a time he kept an empress, his matesprit who was the only other troll of his color state and the only one who could take his position but as things where Dividium quickly grew bored of her, her use long dried up he fed her to a deep entrenching eldritch beast, showing no remorse for the act. Having known his demise and all possible outcomes of it because of his entrenching eldritch beast he culled anyone who stood in his way, having sent his assassin after each and every threat against his reign there was one who escaped his grip, a female troll who was a mistress of an enemy of the crown. He was intrigued how, a weak female, could so easily escape his assassin. He knew his reign would not end and that his misery would blanket alternia for generations to come. He waited in his castle, a tall spire which stretched from the pits of the entrenchers rift, all the way to the peaks of the sky. He knew they would come sooner or later, they would not make it to his peak and survive as he himself would break them down at what seemed their goal, securing alternian society and the hemospectrum. The Assassin thumb|right|110px|Zamiel's ancestor The ancestor of Zamiel Lazara. There was no one that knew much about xim except for the Dark Emperor himself, whom called upon xim when there was "work" that needed doing. Xe was, in every sense of the word, an assassin but by no means was xe simply a knife for hire. Xe only took orders from His Dark Emperor and would ruthlessly cut down anyone that dared oppose the order of the hemospectrum. Quite unlike xis younger counterpart, the Assassin followed the blood caste system without fail. The Assassin was initially charged with eliminating The Informant but failed in doing so and xe found ximself intrigued by his ability to survive when no one had been able to do so in the past. Xe often went to him to make use of his services and the two of them shared a secret kismesissitude for a time until it changed into something a little more red. However, this ended in tragedy when an order from His Dark Emperor forced xim to kill the Informant. Like with every other mission xe had taken, xe executed it with deadly efficiency and killed The Informant in the rain when he least expected it. The Informant thumb|left|120px|Azrail's ancestor The ancestor of Azrail Vicham. A mercenary of sorts, Snake-eye mostly worked as an information broker for the palace and other rich nobles. Although he was of low blood he was able to make himself indispensable to various higherbloods, making himself at least somewhat safe. Rather cocky and hotblooded, he was nevertheless cunning enough to use his telepathy to figure out exactly what level of insubordination he could get away with without being killed or paid less. Motivated primarily by his own self-interest. The Informant had a powerful kismesis in the Assassin, which eventually flipped to a more flushed relationship. However, the Assassin's loyalty to xis Emperor proved stronger than xis feelings for the Informant, and Snake-eye met his end at the hands of the highblood he had recklessly come to trust. The Revoutionary Wyatt Vernel The ancestor of Drake Tempol. Wyatt was a powerful warrior, and the leader of a band of rebels who stood against the Dark Emperor Dividum and challenged his domiance over Alternia. He was viewed by many mid and lower blooded trolls as a hero, and is one of the few trolls in Alternian history to actually stand up against the hemospectrum and demand that a new system of rule be put into place. Despite his overall intimidating apperance and imposing figure, Wyatt was actually a rather kind-hearted individual, a trait which was somewhat uncharacteristic for trolls. Though he generally disliked violence, he sought to create a society in which the trolls of the lower castes would no longer have to suffer under the tyranny of the highbloods, and in order for that to happen, saw Dividum as an evil force which had to be removed at all costs. He wared against the forces of the Dark Emperor for quite some time, neither side seeming to gain any purchase against the other. Seeking to increase the power and infleunce of his own forces, Wyatt set off on a journey to seek out the mistress and lover of the former highblood ruler, who had been culled by Dividum before his rise to power, hoping to ally himself with her and use her influence as a means to strengthen the morale of his own army. Category:Trolls Category:Characters Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:Homestuck Concepts